


Heat Vision

by Zethsaire



Series: Mirror Verse [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time, Tim Drake tied Kon-el down to a bed and fucked him under a red sun lamp.  </p><p>This time, Kon is out for revenge.  Too bad it doesn't go quite like he planned.</p><p>Featuring Mirror 'Verse Tim Drake (Talon) and Kon-El (Ultraboy) - sequel to Red Sun Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings:
> 
> This fic is in the Mirror 'Verse, so we're dealing with Owlman's former apprentice (Talon) Tim Drake, and Ultraman's son (Ultraboy) Kon-El. Also known as Evil TimKon. :3
> 
> This fic contains rape/non-con/dubious consent. If this is a trigger for you please do not read this fic!
> 
> This fic also contains homophobic language, because Ultraboy is repressed and homophobic. If this sort of language is a trigger for you, please do not read this fic.
> 
> As always, the Mirror 'Verse belongs to DangerousCommieSubversive; I'm just borrowing it! For sex, which, is really the best reason to borrow something.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Heat Vision

Something was seriously wrong.

Kon had been trying to get to Tim for weeks now, and not only was it far too easy, Tim almost seemed to be baiting him. Which didn't make any sense because Tim wasn't stupid and unless he'd managed to get ahold of Kryptonite somehow, Tim's best defense against him was to not piss him off.

They'd had an uneasy truce lately, but Kon hadn't forgiven Tim for the time he'd tied Kon down and fucked him, no matter _how_ good it had felt at the time. Kon had been looking for a way to get payback since then, but Tim had never let his guard down – until now.

Ever since Tim had lost his eye, Kon had multiple opportunities to take him out. Except Kon hadn't tried, because he refused to believe something as simple as having a larger blind spot would make Talon careless. Therefore it had to be something else. Kon didn't know what, but something.

Besides that, he'd begun having disturbing thoughts when he staked Tim out too long. He'd discretely follow Tim on patrol, watching him for hours, and he'd suddenly find himself thinking, 'Tim really has a fantastic ass,' or 'I never realized how powerful his legs are,' or even 'wow, his uniform makes his dick look great.' He'd flush and swear and call himself a worthless fag, and it didn't seem to matter at all. His cock would take interest and grow hard and make his pants impossibly tight and he'd have to duck inside a building or stop on a roof or something and jack himself off frantically until he came, biting his lip not to cry out Tim's name.

It just didn't make any sense. He wasn’t _gay_!

Apparently there was a type of Kryptonite (pink, of course) that caused you to turn gay, but that only worked with skin contact, like a ring. Kon wasn’t wearing any pink jewelery and he hadn't even _swallowed_ anything pink lately – in fact, since Jor-el had told him about it he hadn't eaten or drank a single pink thing, even though he loved grapefruit and pink lemonade. It just wasn't worth the risk.

But apparently it didn't _matter_ because it was happening anyway. It had gotten so bad that he couldn't even look at Tim without the urgent need to cream his pants. Finally he couldn't stand it any more. He waited until Tim was heading home from patrol,and swooped down from the sky, silent and deadly. He landed heavily in Tim's blind spot and took a perverse satisfaction when Tim startled and whipped around to stare at him with his good eye.

Kon's cock throbbed and he swore. “What the hell did you do to me, Drake?”

Tim's shock melted into a broad smirk. He glanced appreciatively at Kon's large cock, which, despite Kon's outrage was rock hard and begging for Tim's amazing mouth.

“I can't help it that you find me so...inspiring.”

Kon snarled and crossed the space between them in two long strides, picking Tim up by the collar of his shirt. But instead of pulling back and punching Tim in the face like he'd intended, he pulled Tim forward and forced the other man's mouth open with his tongue and ravished him.

When Kon's brain caught up with his body he jerked away, dropping Tim to the roof and darting away. He wiped away spit – Tim's spit – from his mouth with the back of his hand and cried, almost hysterically, “What the _hell_ is going on?!”

Tim had made this little grunt when Kon had dropped him, rolling away less gracefully than he normally would, but Kon hadn't really noticed because he'd been busy freaking out. Tim pushed himself to his feet and said, “Why did you drop me?”

“I was kissing you!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes...”

“And I didn't want to!”

Now he smirked. “ _Didn't_ you though?”

“I – I - “ And he thought about it, and he did want to kiss Tim. Really badly. He wanted to kiss him and grope him and run his hand up the inside curve of Tim's muscular thigh. He wanted to know if dick tasted different then pussy, and if Tim had brought lube because he _really_ wanted to fuck him.

“What did you _do_ to me?!”

“I'd say that I had Warlock turn you gay...” Tim said slyly.

A horrified strangling noise made its way out of his throat.

“But then I'd have to share you so of course that's a dirty, dirty lie.”

Kon would have breathed a sigh of relief, but he found himself kissing Tim again instead.

It wasn't like Tim wasn't a _good_ kisser. Well, he'd really only kissed Cassie, and that was pretty nice, but Tim's kisses were harder and more aggressive and full of tongue. Kon was enjoying it despite himself. When he finally managed to pull away, he hissed,

“You had Warlock put a _spell_ on me? Why didn't you have him grow back your eye instead?!”

Tim shrugged. “I can get a cybernetic replacement for the eye. I can't get another Kryptonian fucktoy.”

“I am not going to fuck you!” Kon insisted hotly, and then realized he was firmly groping Tim's ass. It was a very nice ass.

“ _Aren't_ you? I've been carrying lube in my pocket for weeks.”

“You little shit.”

Kon tackled Tim to the ground, but instead of bashing Tim's head into the pavement, he flipped around, hitting the ground himself and Tim landing on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands were on Tim's ass and his cock was hard and aching and he was seriously pissed off. Well. He would be, if he wasn't so damn horny.

Tim hissed in pain when Kon dug his fingers into Tim's hip.

“What's wrong with you?” Kon snapped. He was the one who was suffering here, dammit.

“Got shot a couple days ago. Surprised you didn't know. You've been stalking me. Oh – were you busy rubbing one out? Will said that might happen.”

“You're such a little bitch, Drake.”

“Only for you.” Tim smirked again, and flexed his hips so they ground down onto Kon's erection. “Now fuck me. I know you want to.”

Kon thought about denying it. Just leaving Tim there and flying off and begging Cassie to at least let him eat her out if she wouldn't let him fuck her. Normally he took out his sexual frustrations on Mordred but not fucking a guy was kind of the point right now.

His TTK hadn't waited for his brain to make a decision because they were already both mostly naked when he realized that, yes, this was happening and he'd have to find a way to kill Will later but for now he was going to fuck Tim. Once that was settled, he was pulling Tim up to his mouth and swallowing Tim's cock, and yes, pussy tasted different than cock but it was still good, and all those sounds Tim was making just fueled his lust. He knew he was going to regret this later. You could sort of argue you were straight if you just fucked a guy. A hole was a hole after all. And Tim fucking him totally hadn't counted. That was under duress and fuck Owls anyways.

But once you put a guy's dick in your mouth, you were a fag and there wasn't any going back from that. Kon knew that, and somehow, as he sucked on Tim's dick, and swallowed it down his throat, he really couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt Tim tense with the beginning of an orgasm and pulled off instantly. Tim moaned, his hands gripping Kon's shoulders, his right eye half closed in pleasure while the left side of his mask stared at him blankly through white out lenses. “There is no way in hell you're coming before I do.” Kon snapped. “Where's your fucking lube?”

Tim smiled triumphantly and fished around in his utility belt. He handed the little screw top bottle to Kon, who shook his head. “You do it, bitch.”

Tim shivered in anticipation. The little fucker was getting off on this! He opened the bottle and spread lube in his hands, then reached between them to stroke Kon's cock, coating it with lube. Kon couldn't stop the noise of pleasure he got from _finally_ having some attention on his cock. About fucking time!

Tim tossed the bottle behind them and moved to slide down onto Kon. Instead of raw, unstretched skin, there was only smooth, slick pressure and Kon gasped. Tim's grin was all teeth. “I prepped earlier.”

“Aah fuck.” Kon managed, when Tim took him all the way in, without even expressing discomfort. Even Mordred didn't take him that easily, and he was the biggest slut Kon knew.

He couldn't help enjoying himself. Whether it was Will's spell or Tim's _fantastic_ ass, he didn't know, but it felt fucking incredible. The magic oozed through his skin, lowering his natural TTK field and leaving trails of pleasure wherever Tim touched him. Tim was riding him hard, even though his voice hitched with pain every few thrusts, and he was sweating, and finally collapsed on top of Kon in a heap, breath shuddering against Kon's collarbones.

“Oh hell no. You're not done yet.”

“Leg gave out.” Tim said ruefully.

So Kon snaked his TTK out along Tim's skin, making the other man shiver with pleasure. He used his TTK like a second pair of hands, fucking Tim on his cock at the perfect pace to bring maximum pleasure to himself. By the way Tim started whining with need, he liked it too. He decided it was the magic that made him grip Tim's hips and scream Tim's name when he came and had nothing to do with anything else. Or the fact that Tim whimpered his name when he came either. And they certainly didn't lay there after, smelling like sweat and sex and Tim's blood.

Tim got up first. Kon was desperately hanging onto his afterglow because when he came down from his high he really might have to go and swallow some Kryptonite.

Tim stood and stretched, testing his thighs. He had a lazy, sated look on his face as he pulled on his uniform. “Healing semen. I really didn't believe it, but the recovery time is excellent.” He did a standing back flip and caught the landing perfectly.

“Now I know why you haven't fucked Mordred to death yet. I wonder if it's normal for Kryptonians, or if it's an adaptation you've developed to have compatible mates...”

“I'll fucking kill you!” Kon said, and lunged for him.

He ended up with a mouthful of Tim instead.

“Uh uh.” Tim tsked him. “This wasn't a one time thing. Unless you can get Will to change his mind, we'll be having sex regularly from now on. If I asked him nicely enough I bet he'd even make it so you can't orgasm without me.”

Kon wanted to scream.

Tim gave him a parting kiss and shot his grapple away, leaving Kon naked and sticky and aching hard again. New plan – avoid Kal, cross dimensions without permission, and figure out how to force Will to take the spell back without being dismembered by Dorrek or de-atomized by Will. There had to be something he could do. He would not be Tim's fucktoy.

Or – god. His boyfriend. That would be so much worse.


End file.
